starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Орд-Мантелл
|фауна=*Волнокрылы *Кожекрылы *Гапиллианская скотина *Клыконны |расы=*Мантельские саврипы |другиерасы=*Люди *Трандошане *Талзы *Иториане *Родианцы *Арконы *Граны *Забраки *Салластанцы *Вуки *Сайорми *Биты *Деваронцы *Ботаны *Акуалиши |население=4 миллиарда |язык=*Основной *Саврипский |местность=*Равнины *Джунгли *Плоскогорья *Города |вода=Озёра с солёной водой |города=Уорлпорт (столица) |интерес=*Остров Авилатан *Квартал торговцев *Великая скала *Рулетка *Дом правительства *Десятимильное плато *Гранд-отель *Казино «Леди Удача» |принадлежность=*Галактическая Республика *Галактическая Империя *Новая Республика *Империя юужань-вонгов }} Орд-Мантелл – планета, находящаяся в звёздном скоплении Сверкающий бриллиант. Он расположен в Среднем Кольце недалеко от Анобиса. Планетография Орд-Мантелл известен под названием «Сердце Сверкающего бриллианта», потому что он вращается вокруг голубой звезды Сверкающий бриллиант в центре системы Сверкающий бриллиант. Планету окружает плотное кометное облако, где уже около 100 лет проводятся гонки блокадопрорывателей. Вокруг планеты обращается две большие луны и ещё 13 спутников. Облачный покров, если смотреть с поверхности планеты, кажется розовым. Это удивительное явление природы сделало Орд-Мантелл чем-то вроде аттракциона для туристов, которых не отпугивает даже сомнительная репутация планеты. Орд-Мантелл — родной мир мантельских саврипов, разумность которых часто недооценивают или игнорируют, и мантельских «дрожащих хохолков». Мантельские саврипы – грозные хищники, и даже если вы не сталкивались с ними лично, то наверняка видели их голофигурки на доске для игры в дежарик. История Орд-Мантелл был заселен колонистами с Кореллии примерно в 12000 ДБЯ, и служил передовым военным постом Галактической Республики. Он был одним из оборонно-разведывательных дозоров (ОРД), отчего и получил своё название. Селились здесь в основном фермеры, однако планета стала раем для вольных торговцев, изгнанников, наёмников, убийц, контрабандистов и прочих лиц, находящихся вне закона. Со временем более богатые планеты и более удобные гиперпространственные маршруты снизили стратегическое значение Орд-Мантелла, и он стала неким свободным портом для различных грузовых и торговых кораблей. Несмотря на свою незавидную репутацию, планета осталась известным космопортом. Галактическая Республика Мастер-джедай Квай-Гон Джинн и его падаван Оби-Ван Кеноби примерно в 37 ДБЯ получили задание расследовать пропажу грузового корабля. Расследование привело их на Орд-Мантелл, где они столкнулись с жестоким бароном по имени Таксер Сандаун по прозвищу Закат, который контролировал большую часть добычи воды на планете. Из-за вмешательства джедаев Сандаун попытался бежать с Орд-Мантелла, однако попал в аварию и свернул себе шею. Оказалось, что на голове он носил прибор, позволяющий контролировать поведение окружающих – это, а также слуги, вооружённые световыми мечами, должно было убедить мантельских фермеров, что он джедай.Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell. Незадолго до начала Войн клонов рыцарь-джедай Пабло-Джилл принёс мир этой охваченной беззаконием планете. В первый год войны на планете произошла битва между Республикой и Конфедерацией независимых систем, во время которой сепаратисты сровняли с землёй местный посёлок. Позже во время войны на Орд-Мантелле находились оружейные склады и казармы для солдат-клонов. Галактическая Империя left|thumb|130px Было заявлено, что планета не входит в сферу интересов Империи, однако известный контрабандист Хан Соло вместе с Люком Скайуокером в ходе одной из миссий обнаружили здесь имперский флот, а Хан столкнулся с наёмным охотником Скорром. Здесь же, на заброшенной верфи, Даш Рендар столкнулся с IG-88 и другими наёмными охотниками. В тот момент Рендар работал на Лэндо Калриссиана, уже потерявшего Облачный город, и выяснял, где находится Хан Соло. Он пытался перехватить Бобу Фетта, который вёз Джаббе Хатту замороженного Хана. Рендар дрался с IG-88D на мантельской свалке и одержал победу. Корабль небольшой группы контрабандистов в этот период заходил на Орд-Мантелл, чтобы забрать груз из тайника. После посещения планеты на судне начались подозрительные вещи и произошло несколько несчастных случаев. Предположительно, причиной был штурмовик-устрашитель, пробравшийся на борт при посадке. Новая Республика left|thumb|159px Орд-Мантелл присоединился к Новой Республике в 9 ПБЯ. Позже на неё напал флот гранд-адмирала Трауна – битва при Орд-Мантелле была частью плана по отвлечению сил Новой Республики Последний приказ. Во время кризиса, причиной которого стали последователи Рагноса, появилась информация о том, что в пустынных областях планеты спрятаны запасы старого оружия. Джейден Корр прилетел на Орд-Мантелл, чтобы уничтожить оружие – оно не должно было попасть не в те руки – и дрался там с Бобой Феттом, который хотел помешать ему выполнить заданиеStar Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy. Хан Соло вернулся на Орд-Мантелл на борту «Тысячелетнего сокола» между 23 и 24 ПБЯ, чтобы исполнять обязанности арбитра на гонках блокадопрорывателей. Там он столкнулся с Анией Галландро, которая считала, что Соло убил её отца. Галландро пыталась надавить на Соло, чтобы он выступил посредником в жестоком споре между шахтёрами и фермерами её родной планеты АнобисВозвращение на Орд-Мантелл. Война с юужань-вонгами Во время вторжения юужань-вонгов Орд-Мантелл захлестнула волна беженцев из зон боевых действий. Как и многие миры, принявшие беженцев в начале войны, она была захвачена вонгами. В итоге планету освободили воины в мандалорских доспехах. Считается, что их возглавлял не кто иной, как сам Боба Фетт, хотя лишь Хан Соло может точно сказать, верны ли эти слухиПосланники хаоса I: Проверка на прочность. Появления *''Knights of the Old Republic 23: Knights of Suffering, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''The Old Republic: Deceived *''The Old Republic: Smuggler's Vanguard'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell'' * * *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars 43: Rite of Passage, Part 2'' *''Star Wars 45: Rite of Passage, Part 4'' * *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' * * *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novel *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Scoundrel's Luck'' *''Jedi's Honor'' *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' *''Rookies: No Turning Back'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' * *''Riders of the Maelstrom'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' * * *''A Valentine Story'' *''A New Beginning'' *''Showdown'' * *''Rebel Mission to Ord Mantell'' *''Payback: The Tale of Dengar'' *[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''The Prize Pelt: The Tale of Bossk'' *''Star Wars Annual 2: Shadeshine!'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' game * *''Hutt and Seek'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''The Last Command'' * *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Simple Tricks'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Journey'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Crucible'' }} Источники *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'' *''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'' *''Wanted by Cracken'' *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters'' *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'', Second Edition *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'', Second Edition *''Cracken's Rebel Operatives'' *''Galladinium's Fantastic Technology'' * * *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' * * *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Limited Collector's Edition * * *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear'' *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' *''Star Wars: Chronicles'' * * *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''Aurra Sing: Dawn of the Bounty Hunters'' * *''Антология рас'' *''Справочник по «Новому Ордену джедаев»'' *''Справочник по противникам'' * * * *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история'' *''Unknown Soldier: The Story of General Grievous'' * * *''Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн'' *''Руководство по эпохе Восстания'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 13'' * *''Иллюстрированный атлас'' *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' * * * * *''Руководство владельца «Тысячелетнего сокола» по эксплуатации'' *''Художественное творчество и создание Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Руководство по игре Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Энциклопедия Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела'' *''Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство (обновлённое и расширенное)'' *''Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя'' *''Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»'' * * * * * * * *''Mask of the Pirate Queen'' * }} Ссылки *Орд Мантелл на сайте imperialbastion.ru Сноски Категория:Планеты по алфавиту Категория:Планеты Среднего Кольца Категория:Планеты земного типа Категория:Планеты Галактической Республики Категория:Оборонно-разведывательные дозоры Категория:Планеты с атмосферой I типа Категория:Планеты Галактической Империи Категория:Планеты Новой Республики Категория:Планеты, ассоциированные с юужань-вонгами Категория:Планеты с джунглями Категория:Локации Орд-Мантелла